The Aftermath of A Night To Remember
by Macropod
Summary: Brittany gets an unexpected surprise after A Night To Remember. This is a divergent story based on the situations from the story by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.
1. Aftermath Chapter 1

Aftermath- by Christopher Smith aka stinker4_1.  
  
A sequel of A Night to Remember- by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
This story is totallly fictious. This is a rated "R" story, due to its sexual content, language, and the graphic nature of the story.If you find this story offensive due the adult approach of the cast of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or ANY of the cast of this story...  
  
DISCONTINUE READING RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Dave Seville and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) are ©Ross Bagdasarian. Miss Olivia Miller and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Elenor) are ©Karmen Ross.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Brittany felt a bit uneasy as she rode the taxi to the doctor today, feeling the nausea and worry tighten her stomach slightly en route.She wished she never had that plate of bacon and eggs for breakfast today. Her mouth was feeling dry as she felt she was breaking out in a cold sweat as the taxi seemed to be hitting EVERY pothole as it rode through town.  
  
"It's stress", she mentally consoled herself. "Yeah, that's it... just stress. Just stress and a case of the flu."  
  
Just after she paid the hack his fare, Brittany had gotten into the hospital for that check up. Unfortunately, she had only gotten a few steps past the ladies room when a wave of nausea hit her... HARD. She stumbled into the nearest stall and immediately vomited the breakfast of that morning. After ten minutes of revulsive retching, she rinsed and then wiped her mouth at the sink, wiped her brow, and went to the doctor's office, as if nothing had happened. But she still felt miserable from that episode.  
  
Brittany signed in before the elderly nurse holding the clipboard. The Chippette only had sat five minutes when she heard her name called.  
  
Dr. Patterson ran the basic check-up on Brittany: blood test, urine test, weight, height, eyes, ears, nose, and throat tests, but none came up with the necessary clue to why she was sick. So the doctor began to ask questions like: "Do you get nauseous in the morning?" and "Have you been urinating a lot?" Most of those questions Brittany answered, and the the doctor said, "Good thing this urine sample was done this morning. Maybe it can tell us both what's wrong.  
  
"Did you have sex recently?" Dr. Patterson asked, her eyebrow raising slightly. Brittany was in a very tight spot. She couldn't tell her that she had made love to Dave four weeks ago, due to a misunderstanding between her and Alvin. She had to think fast, but she couldn't lie. That would be too noticable.  
  
"I-I-I had causal sex," she admitted. "Between me and and old friend of mine."  
  
"Now," the doctor said, "Let's not go into details about the father, okay?"  
  
Brittany was relieved that she didn't have to reveal the details of the somewhat torrid part of her life, being a willing sex partner to the father of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, letting him take her virginity. But she couldn't help dreading what news that was about to told to her.  
  
"The test would take only a few minutes," Dr. Patterson said, "But you could've taken THIS test at home."  
  
"At home?!" Brittany gasped. "How was that possible?"  
  
Dr. Patterson could only say this to her:  
  
"Brittany Miller, you're exactly four weeks pregnant."  
  
There was a moment of silence from Brittany, the look of shock still etched on her face.  
  
"I'm pregnant... with David Seville's baby!" Brittany thought. "But he wore a condom the night we had sex! It must have broke open during that time when he had cum. That condom must have been really old. "Oh no!!!" she heard herself say aloud. "How am I going to explain this to Avin?!!?"  
  
END OF PART ONE...TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Aftermath Chapter 2

Aftermath- by Christopher Smith aka stinker4_1.  
  
A sequel of A Night to Remember- by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
This story is totallly fictious. This is a rated "R" story, due to its sexual content, language, and the graphic nature of the story.If you find this story offensive due the adult approach of the cast of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or ANY of the cast of this story...  
  
DISCONTINUE READING RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Dave Seville and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) are ©Ross Bagdasarian. Miss Olivia Miller and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Elenor) are ©Karmen Ross.  
  
PART TWO  
  
Dave looked out of the window as he casually passed it, looking at the children playing down the street. He then turned away and sat down in the easy chair he once shared with his sons long ago. Once again, felt the loneliness that haunted him long ago. But this was a different kind of loneliness... as if he was HOPING that Alvin, Simon, or Theodore to come walking into door any time soon from school.  
  
Just then a knock was heard at the door, Dave rushed to it without hesitation opened it, hoping it was either of his sons arriving for a visit. Instead, what he found was Brittany, her flushed cheeks moistened with tears that she cried from the way home, her mascara running from her reddened eyes. He bade her to come in and have a seat, then shut the door.  
  
"Brittany," Dave asked, look of surprise on his face. "What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't look so surprised, David Seville!" Brittany snapped. "Didn't you check if those condoms had an EXPIRATION DATE?!"  
  
"Expiration date...?" Dave could only stammer, as he handed the Chippette a paper towel to dry her eyes. Then it dawned on him as he gasped. "Oh my God... Y-y-you mean y-y-you're... having my baby?!"  
  
Brittany only nodded, the mascara wiped away by the napkin as Brittany's tears were being shed.  
  
"But how are we going to explain this to Alvin?" queried Dave. "He'd be as furious about this as much as the very act that brought it about long ago. And I don't feel like fighting with my son that way again. I lost him before through other peoples' meddling, in what THEY consider was the right thing. to do. I'll be damned if I lose him through my own stupidity and lust. What happened long ago with the attempted suicide I made, would have been a lot more worse."  
  
Just then a familiar voice said: "Same here, Dave. Same here"  
  
Brittany and Dave spun around to face the voice. Alvin was at the door, listening to the pair's conversation. He stood there, wearing a white sports shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of brown loafers. Despite this clothing, he had a look of concern on his face.  
  
"It was something that was unavoidable as shedding one's baby teeth or falling off a bike," Alvin said calmly. "Like you said to me about somethings in life..."  
  
Alvin's voice changed after he said that, from calmness to worry.  
  
"You're going to be a father of Brittany's baby! If anyone were to find out... if Miss Miller were ever to find out, we might be separated again, with you landing in jail for statutory rape! I don't want to lose you again, either, Dad! Losing you ONCE was too hard on everyone, but for this to happen..."  
  
"Alvin?" Brittany spoke, nervously. "There is something I have to tell you, but it might be SOME relief and... perhaps, in this case... closure."  
  
"What, Brittany?" begged Alvin, fearing what might happen to Dave. "What could be so important that it would bring closure to the situation in this case?"  
  
"When Dave took my... " she said, pausing for a moment before beginning again, "when he took my virginity, I was at 18 already. I was an adult, by legal standards. But it doesn't change the situation that I am still pregnant with Dave's baby. And this is one secret that is bigger than either of us... I can never tell Miss Miller about this. It would kill her IF she ever knew."  
  
END OF PART TWO...TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Aftermath Chapter 3

Aftermath- by Christopher Smith aka stinker4_1.  
  
A sequel of A Night to Remember- by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
This story is totallly fictious. This is a rated "R" story, due to its sexual content, language, and the graphic nature of the story.If you find this story offensive due the adult approach of the cast of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or ANY of the cast of this story...  
  
DISCONTINUE READING RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Dave Seville and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) are ©Ross Bagdasarian. Miss Olivia Miller and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor) are ©Karmen Ross.  
  
PART THREE  
  
Brittany slipped into the house as silently as she could, not trying to rouse the attention of her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. She went up the stairs to her room so she could, but tripped on the steps a bit. She turned to see who was watching below, and saw Jeanette looking up at her, gazing at her sister with concerned and worry.  
  
"J-J-Jeanette", Brittany stammered. "W-w-what's up?  
  
"We got the phone call from the doctor. We know about you being pregnant."  
  
"We?" squeaked Brittany as she broke out into a cold sweat, fearing the worst. "We... as in you and Eleanor?"  
  
"We, as in Jeanette, Eleanor, and ME!" a familiar voice, sounding straight to the point of the subject.  
  
Brittany whirled around to see Miss Olivia Miller standing over her, a stern look etched on her face.  
  
"How could you, Brittany?" Miss Miller said, her face turning from stern to sad and disappointed.  
  
"What possessed you to go to bed with David Seville, and get pregnant with his baby? Did Alvin hurt you so badly at the prom that you would have sex with his own human father?  
  
No longer holding back her tears, Miss Miller cried out, "WHAT MADE YOU DO SUCH A RECKLESS AND FOOLISH THING LIKE THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MUCH MORE INTELLIGENT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!"  
  
Brittany, faced with Eleanor and Jeanette glaring at her, and Miss Miller running into her own room in tears, was left in shocked silence. She then went into her own room, gathered her clothes, shoes and tucked it all into a suitcase, weeping silently as she filled it. Taking the remaining money that she had saved, Brittany took her suitcase, and left her room. She wandered through the rooms of the home she once lived in, trying to get for herself on last long look before leaving.  
  
Brittany then went into Miss Miller's room as silently as possible. There, on her bed, lay Miss Miller, sleeping soundly. "Oh, Miss Miller", Brittany whispered. "I wish that I COULD explain to you. I just wish I could."  
  
"Maybe you CAN."  
  
The voice of Miss Miller at that moment startled Brittany so badly, she nearly pissed on herself out of fright.  
  
The Chipette's guardian rose up, yawned and stretched, rubbed the dried tears from her eyes, then finally spoke.  
  
"I had forgotten that long ago, long before marriage laws, girls were allowed to marry older men, have sex with them, even have their babies. And it was when girls like you were getting pregnant at your age the medical officials, as well as law officials, thought it should stop."  
  
"Why did the doctors think it should stop?" queried Brittany, who noticed Jeanette and Eleanor peering into the room. Miss Miller smiled at the two easedropping Chippettes, and wiggled her finger, motioning them to come in to join their sister as she told of the past.  
  
"You see", continued Miss Miller, "The doctors thought it was not a good idea for a girl to have a sexual relation with a much older man, because the girl, when she got older would seek someone younger than she is. Plus, it was a strain on the mental stability of both husband and his child- bride, making for divorces and domestic squabbling later on.  
  
"Also, the girl entering puberty would face a very troubling pregnancy, because her body was ill-prepared for such a stage for her. The baby was either sickly or even still-born from the strain and lack of nutrition back then. And the girl's body could not allow for the baby to be born normally; her pelvis would be still too small. Even if the baby was born healthy, the mother would be so weak afterward. That's why the doctors had the law- makers make statutory laws."  
  
"Now", Miss Miller said, in a calm, soothing, and very motherly voice. "Would you care to tell me... what made you have sex with Dave, and why?"  
  
Brittany told Miss Miller about everything: about Elsa Kane and her wicked rumors, Alvin and his leaving with Elsa, the night of sex with Dave, the fight with Alvin and Dave afterward, and the reconcilliation between themselves. Miss Miller, Eleanor, and Jeanette listened intently and with understanding about what went on four weeks ago.  
  
Finally, Brittany asked, "Would you have done the same thing, Miss Miller?"  
  
Olivia Miller spoke, with a deciding voice. "I would... but Dave's much too young for me."  
  
Then, as if the weight of sadness had been lifted, all four laughed out, their laughing ringing out and dispelling the gloom that was there.  
  
"I can make you some nice maternity clothes that are not only just your size, but comfortable, too", Miss Miller said, measuring Brittany's body with her cloth tape. "You are going to get really big as time goes by, and you'll be glad you have clothing that will fit you."  
  
Brittany shot Miss Miller with a worried look. "How big?" she asked.  
  
Jeanette found an old jumper that she put for winter which had a hemline that reached up to her thighs because she outgrew it. She took down and said, "I think this will give you a DEFINATE idea." She slipped the jumper onto Brittany over the clothes she was wearing, buttoned it up, the hemline reaching at her knees. Then, Jeanette rummaged around the boxes, and found a round lacy pillow that was there. She then hiked up the front of the jumper her sister was wearing, tucked the pillow underneath, pulled the jumper down over it, and stepped back.  
  
Brittany walked over to the dressing mirror and looked at herself. What she saw was how would have looked like at the near-conclusion of her pregnancy: a blonde-haired pony-tailed girl chipmunk, her belly swollen, her baby growing inside of her, awaiting its eventual birth. Her hand drifted down, cupping and rubbing the pillow that would soon be her own bulging belly as it balloons forth later on.  
  
"Miss Miller", Brittany asked, "Will... will I look like this later on?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's a rough guess, Brittany", Oliva replied. "But it depends on how you carry yourself as time goes by."  
  
Eleanor finally spoke, in optimistic way. "Brittany can wear MY clothes later on, but she doesn't like green much."  
  
Brittany was about to call her plump sister a fat bitch, but the seriousness at that moment squelched it. The more she looked in to the mirror, the more she was fascinated at her how she would look later on. Seeing how she would bulge, Brittany held her lower spine and leaned back, her "belly" pushing forth.  
  
END OF PART THREE ...TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Aftermath Chapter 4

Aftermath- by Christopher Smith aka stinker4_1.  
  
A sequel of A Night to Remember- by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
This story is totallly fictious. This is a rated "R" story, due to its sexual content,   
  
language, and the graphic nature of the story.If you find this story offensive due the adult approach of   
  
the cast of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or ANY of the cast of this story...  
  
DISCONTINUE READING RIGHT NOW!!!!  
  
Dave Seville and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) are ©Ross Bagdasarian.  
  
Miss Olivia Miller and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor) are ©Karmen Ross.  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Five months later...  
  
As Brittany awoke, she no longer felt the bouts of morning sickness that she had grown accustomed to as she yawned   
  
and stretched. Sunlight filled the room as she sat up in her bed, feeling the warmth from her sleigh bed. She stepped out  
  
slowly from the bed into her peach-colored slippers, the sleep not completely leaving Brittany's body.  
  
As she rose, the ruffled peach nightgown tumbled to its full length, partially covering her matching slippers   
  
with its hem, tenting from the slight bulge of her fifth month bulge of her womb. She then hurried to the bathroom,   
  
Nature's call being too often.  
  
As she sat in the bathtub, her body half-submerged in warm water, Brittany began to look at her body, studying the  
  
changes that took place during the past months. She looked down at her breasts, wettened by the bathwater and soap  
  
suds. They were once at 24B, the size of her hand, the areolae and nipples being a gentle rose pink. Now they   
  
were 32B, a full eight inches more than before, the areolae now brown as if they alone were suntanned. The air cooled   
  
around them, the eraser-shaped nipples becoming erect. Brittany rubbed at one of them as they stiffened, becoming   
  
aroused as she fondled it. No, she thought. I'd only end up masturbating if I kept it up. She squirmed a bit in the warm,  
  
soapy water, sinking herself in deeper, then pulled her self up, letting the water run down her breasts and over her belly.  
  
She then looked down at her belly, still surprised about how big it became as time went by as the suds slowly drifted  
  
down its rounded surface. Brittany then sat up and stroked the slickened mound of flesh, looking like an island as the bath-  
  
water surrounded it. The more that Brittany looked at her belly, the more she thought about her possible honeymoon:  
  
She and Alvin cuddling in Jamaica, looking at the sunset as they stand in the cool waves that wash over thier legs. As   
  
Alvin nuzzles her cheek, Brittany blushes in her white malliot one-piece swimsuit. Alvin's hands drift from the gentle grip  
  
of his bride down to the enormous swell of Brittany's nine-month belly, stretching the material out, her navel pushing   
  
forth through the already-tented bathing suit. Brittany slowly reaches behind Alvin, and pulls him closer, as if she was   
  
begging him to hold her tight. She could already feel Alvin's hand drift toward her sensitive labia and rub it softly.   
  
Brittany gasps as she feels her clitoris being stimulated as Alvin cups his hand, kneading her mons verneris, sending her  
  
into a fevered passion. She suddenly fell down, overcome by the orgasm that swept over her, causing her to gasp   
  
and pant, her nipples hard and pushing out of the swimsuit. However it was short-lived as a wave swept over her   
  
as she was taking her breath...  
  
Brittany sat up, sputtering and spitting, coughing and hacking from the water that came in. Her nostrils burned   
  
as the water was forced out. Brittany wiped and parted the head-fur that covered her face, the water matting her hair   
  
and covering it with suds. She looked around and saw it was stiil her bathroom: Brittany had fallen asleep in the   
  
bathtub and nearly drowned in it as a result. "Damn...", she chirped as she wiped her eyes with the towel. "I'll keep   
  
the dreaming where it belongs... in the bed!" She then rose out of the tub and wiped her self down, drying her fur   
  
from head to toe. After she drained and cleaned the tub, Brittany thought a moment and decided, it is better to take   
  
a shower the next time around. Probably safer, considering what happened. Brittany stood in front of the   
  
dressing mirror, her bathrobe open as she rubbed baby oil on her belly and breasts. She felt the gentle inclines and  
  
slopes of mammarian flesh as the nipples became hard again as she spread the scented lubricant on them, the gentle  
  
hill that is now her belly being like Ayer's Rock, the landmark of her previous home in Austrailia. Brittany, then,  
  
without thinking, started rubbing at her sex, but stopped as she realized that what she did earlier was masturbating,  
  
the taboo thing she did that caused her to nearly drown in the tub! She dressed herself quickly, her cheeks reddening  
  
from the experience and the sudden revelation that came with it. No sooner she had just finished getting dressed  
  
in a peach-colored maternity dress, when Brittany heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, in the doorway   
  
stood Alvin, dressed in a red golf shirt with a gold monogrammed "A" at the breast, his usual baseball cap, and a   
  
pair of faded jeans. He looked at Brittany with a smile on his face as he gazed on his burgeoning bride-to-be.   
  
"Hi, Brittany!" Alvin chirped, grinning happily. "What have you been up to, beautiful?"  
  
  
  
Brittany can only blush for a moment, then she spoke up.   
  
"How does a honeymoon in Jamaica sound?"  
  
"Jamaica?!" Alvin exclaimed. "That's a GREAT idea for a honeymoon! White, sandy beaches... clear ocean water..."  
  
"I just KNEW you would love it!"  
  
END OF PART FOUR...TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Aftermath Chapter 5

_**Aftermath**_- by Christopher Smith aka stinker41.

A sequel of _**A Night to Remember**_- by Brenna "SnakeLady Frohike" Dawkins.

DISCLAIMER!!

This story is totally fiction. This is a rated "R" story, due to its sexual content,

language, and the graphic nature of the story.If you find this story offensive due the adult approach of

the cast of the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or ANY of the cast of this story...

_**DISCONTINUE READING RIGHT NOW!!**_

Dave Seville and the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) are Ross Bagdasarian.

Miss Olivia Miller and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor)  
are Carmen Ross.

* * *

**PART FIVE**

As she lay on the bench as her flowing soft peach dress hiked up enough that her half-slip showed and Dr. Patterson ran the sonagram probe over her bare globe-like bellycovered in a watery gel, Brittany blushed as she looked at her OB-GYN, then looked up at the monitor.

"We'll be seeing the baby soon, Brittany", Alvin said as he held her hand, eagerly awaiting the sight he and his bride-to-be will share. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, Alvin", Brittany giggled, "but not as nervous as _**YOU**_ are! You drank three cups of coffee with lots of sugar and cream at breakfast, so I think it's the caffeine talking!"

"I did?! No wonder I'm jittery!"

"Ah! There's the little dickens right there!" Dr. Patterson interrupted as she pointed to the monitor, the shape of Brittany's unborn child as it resided in her womb. It kicked a little, restless at the goings-on outside of its womb. Dr. Patterson moved the probe over another part of the gel-coated belly, looked up, then spoke with awe and surprise.

"Oh my gosh... look... it's _**twins**_."

**"WHAT?!"** Brittany gasped as she looked up at the monitor, and then her eight-month belly with self-same amazement as she touched it, her fingers sliding a bit from the gel.

"Whoa! Wait until Dave hears about THIS!" Alvin exclaimed.

As he started to dial his cell phone, Brittany reached and covered the keypad with her hand, a scared expression written on her face.

"No, Alvin," she said sternly. "We have to wait until everyone is there to tell them." Her face then softened as she started to blush, a big, proud smile as she looked in her future husband's eyes. "Better keep that lip buttoned or you won't hear the end of it!"

Now Alvin had seen Brittany get mad before, as kids in both grade school and high school: she meant business when her temper flared up like an inferno. With the complications from her pregnancy and the hormones added to it from the past seven months, the volatility increased enough, so much to make Dame Van Winkle from Rip Van Winkle seem more like a cheerleader in comparison when Brittany had her anger go off during her mood swings.

"Okay, dear," Alvin said smiling in a scared manner as he shut his phone off and tucked it back into his jeans.

Dr. Patterson chuckled to herself as she witnessed the scene. Oh, she has him whipped but GOOD, she thought,  
smirking in a self-satisfied manner.

* * *

**END OF PART FIVE...TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
